Serpent
Personality Serpent is a well rounded, level headed wolf. He works hard for his pack and cares greatly for each and every member. He would die for his pack without a second thought. He cares even more deeply for his family. History Serpent was the firstborn to Grizzly and Prim to the great line of Alpha's of the Northern Pack. He had a brother, Crow. He spent the first four moons of his puphood playing with his brother and learning everything he could about the pack and more importantly the role he would once have. Grizzly taught his son everything that he could from the youngest age. From rules of the pack to how to behave so that his pack would respect him while the Southern Pack would fear him. Once he reached four moons he began training two moons earlier than his younger brother. Despite this Serpent felt bad and taught his brother everything Grizzly taught him. The young male grew to be more and more fond of his title especially when he started to join his father with important matters. When he reached a year old he began to take more seriously his role. He took over organizing patrols for his father. With each day his father could see that he was getting more and more comfortable with his rank. When Serpent was a year and half a very pretty she-wolf by the name of Dove began to catch his eye. Serpent still focused on his pack but began to slowly realize he should focus on his own happiness as well. Serpent not five moons later asked her to be his mate. Next was the step of getting his own successor. Grizzly and Prim retired not long after they became mates leaving Serpent to take over the pack at just two years old. Serpent being rather young took his role very seriously and earned a very deep respect from all his pack members except for Crow, his brother, who for their whole childhood was jealous of his brother for getting this rank. Crow now being just a normal warrior turned against his brother and went against almost everything he said. Grizzly tried to keep the two from fighting but despite his efforts the two brother's constantly argued. When Serpent was two his mother passed away. He spent quite a lot more time then tending specifically to his pack to keep his grief away. Serpent and Dove where very happy but Serpent kept reminding her that eventually they would have to have a litter of puppies. Dove didn't overly love that part of the job. She loved Serpent but didn't overly want to be a mother. Despite her arguments when they were three years old she agreed to have one litter. Much to Dove's pleasure she had only one puppy. Serpent had to agree with his father because of him being an only pup Hawk was spoiled. Especially by his mother who grew to adore Hawk despite not budging on not having another litter. When Hawk was three moons old and finally got the okay from Dove he began to train his son from dawn until dusk. Serpent when he wasn't tending to his pack was training his son. Serpent watched his son to be his and his father's proudest achievement. When Hawk turned a year old Serpent still trained his son despite Grizzly's constant nag about how Hawk was ready. Serpent began to allow Hawk to begin to attend meetings and help him with major decisions. Serpent allowed his son to begin to organize patrols and then began to talk to Dove or more so Dove talk to him about when the pair would retire. Serpent wasn't too keen to retire and let his son take his place just yet. Besides Hawk needed to find a Alpha Female to lead the pack beside him before he could take over. Serpent not long after Hawk turned a year let his sons training rest deeming that he was more than ready although he didn't mind to sneak in a lesson from time to time. Hawk not long after began to hang out with Meadow. Both Serpent and Dove thought she was perfect. Not long after Hawk asked her to be his mate. This gave Serpent only one last excuse that he was not going to retire while his father was still around. Not long after Breeze, Crow's mate, gave birth to their own litter of two males Fox and Lion. Serpent reminded his son and himself to keep an eye on the two believing they too would pick up their father's belief. That Serpent and Hawk were not the right wolves for Alpha. Unfortunately Grizzly passed away not long after Meadow and Hawk became mates and Fox and Lion where born, in fact the puppies where barely two days old. Serpent was over come by grief for his father and so was Hawk. Serpent and Dove retired leaving their son to take over not long after. This gave Serpent the time he needed to grieve for his father. Serpent during retirement kept a watchful eye on the pack and was always their to lend advice to his son if he needed it. Which during the first year of his rein he really did, as Hawk would question and over think everything. Not long after Meadow gave birth to Serpent's first litter of grandpups. Smoke, Lotus and Primrose. Two of the puppies where healthy but Primrose, named after Serpent's mother was born sickly and only lived a day. Serpent tried to help the two grieving parents get through the tough times. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to loose his son. Serpent watched his son grow to be a father of two playful, energy filled puppies. He did his best to help his son begin his own sons Alpha training. Six moons later Dove passed away from sickness causing Serpent and Hawk to sink into deep depression. Luckily Meadow was a good substitute Alpha for the time. Serpent slowly began to come back. He became a grandfather to five more puppies Falcon, Inferno, Granite, Vixen, and Honey. He continues to give both his grandson and son advice on how to lead the pack. When Smoke got hurt he was deeply worried for his son. When Lizard killed a puppy he was worried about how the Southern Pack would react. Quotes Trivia Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Pack Category:Alpha Male Category:Elders (Wolf)